


Soundtrack: Clexa: Sleeping At Last, Saturn

by River_Lex



Series: Soundtrack: Clexa [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, after Lexa's death, canonverse, sad but hopeful, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Lex/pseuds/River_Lex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You taught me the courage of stars before you left<br/>How light carries on endlessly, even after death<br/>With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite<br/>How rare and beautiful it is to even exist<br/>...<br/>I'd give anything to hear you say it one more time<br/>That the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundtrack: Clexa: Sleeping At Last, Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> So this song has become kind of the national anthem of the Clexa fandom, so if you haven't listened to it, please do. However, just a warning, it is so painfully Clexa that you will never be happy again once you have heard it :)  
> But in all seriousness, this is actually my favorite song and was, even before Clexa. It is SO beautiful and Sleeping At Last is an amazing band.

“You see that star?” Clarke quietly asked Aden, pointing to the brightest star in the sky, one she had watched on the Ark as well. 

Aden nodded, swallowing, and Clarke could see him struggling to hold back tears. They were alike in that way. 

“Well, that star is like Heda Lexa. That star isn't alive. It died probably millions of years ago. But even here, even now, we can see its light. Lexa will be like that star for Trigeda, for all of her people. She is gone now but for years in the future, people will still be able to see her light in the changes she made in her people. Her light will continue to shine for long after she died.” Clarke's voice caught in her throat and she swallowed heavily past the lump in her throat. She would not cry in front of Aden. He had enough to worry about on his own, having just lost his beloved Heda. 

“I will make sure that I carry her light with me when I am Heda, Clarke. I promise.” Aden's voice was somber. He looked to Clarke briefly before turning back to the star. “Heda Lexa will be brighter than any star,” he promised quietly. 

“I know she will,” Clarke murmured, still fighting back tears. What she wouldn't give to see Lexa even one more time, to hear her voice. But she had to stop wishing; Lexa would not come back, no matter how hard she wished. Her job now was to help Aden be the Heda that Lexa had trained him to be. 

She sat on the hillside, Aden sitting shortly after her. They watched as more and more stars appeared as the sky darkened. Clarke wondered if Lexa's soul was there, amongst the stars. She hoped so; Lexa had always loved the stars. And what kind of bittersweet irony would that have been; Clarke, the girl from the sky, living on the ground, and the leader of the ground's soul resting amongst the stars. Clarke wondered if Lexa's soul would wait for hers. 

Aden's quiet, sorrowful voice broke the tender silence. 

“She loves you, you know.” 

Clarke felt the supressed tears spring to her eyes as she whispered, “Yes, I know. And she knows that I love her as well.”

Aden was silent for a moment, concentrating, before he whispered, “Yes. She does.”

Clarke smiled, though it was through tears that had finally made their escape. As long as Lexa knew she loved her, she was certain that things would be okay. She would see Lexa again, someday. For now, she would help to make sure that Lexa's reign would shine on for years, centuries, after her death.


End file.
